Dribble Drabble
by sakurabelle21
Summary: A multi chapter story I created because i have nothing else to do :P   A misunderstanding, a love not realized, a son who needs his parents to be together...  Let's follow the evil plots the young Hiruma could do...:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Eyeshield 21! (If I do, I should have married Yoichi Hiruma myself...hahaha...)**

**=====0======0====0======**

**Chapter 1:**

Things always go as planned for Mamori Anezaki, former Deimon Devil Bats' Manager, not until the Commander from Hell decided to make her life miserable. But she could never deny the fact that high school was one of the best part of her life. From being a goody two shoes, she had realized that she can be evil at times. She could not deny that he was rubbing it off on her. Now she is the manager of the Saikyoudai University's American football team, that she herself did not know why she was here. Sure she had come to love American football but she never have realized that her world would revolved around it...well it revolved around it's captain to be honest.

Deep sigh.

She was sitting in a bench in the park, watching those kids play in their sandbox. She shifted her eyes to the other side of the park and regretted it for there she saw a couple clearly whispering sweet nothings to each other. The pretty manager pouted...Correction! She's no longer the manager of the American football team. She resigned before she graduated. And truth to be told, it was the most logical thing to do.

You people may think it was because of Sena, but no. It wasn't because if him. It wasn't because of the former Deimon Devil Bats. It wasn't because of anything related to American football at all. It all comes down to him. He-who-must-torture-everyone! He who was the devil incarnate. He is the Commander from Hell. The famous quarterback and captain, Yoichi Hiruma.

And she is in love with him.

Sigh.

Now she must completely forget about him and pay more attention to the growing life inside of her. Yes, she was pregnant with his child but he was not aware of it. He never have the time to listen to her anyway. He walked out on everyone and everything, which they thought was dear to him. He left without a word which left his friends worried and confused...especially her.

Until she had a talk with Musashi and Kurita.

It was the Rice Bowl University versus Saikyoudai University. It was everybody's dream. Sena's speed versus Hiruma's tactics...the game almost ended in a draw until Sena made his last second touchdown. The Saikyoudai's players were in deep sadness for their loss...and she was too guilty for she wasn't around to help them out. During the entire game she had her eyes fixed on him. He was not like himself at all. No gunfires, no cursing, too serious and it seems he has a death wish for running after the ball and being crush by Kurita in an attempt to touchdown. There was an instance that Agon almost shove his big fist on Hiruma's lanky face. She could only conclude that he was distracted. But why?

When the game ended she went to see her former teammates to at least console them, but truth to be told she just wants to see him. Talk to him. They didn't really separated in a good way. When she came to the locker room the team was in a much worse state than she first thought. It rendered her speechless.

"He is not here," she heard Agon said in almost a whisper.

It's very rare for him to be like this. It has never happened before.

"W-who?" she numbly asked.

Agon raised a brow and gave her a scrutinizing look.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Agon smirked.

She shook her head.

"I guess not."

"We all know he'll be leaving us after this game. He may not say it, but I have known him for quite sometime now that I can almost read him. He was distracted the entire game. He was not a slacker but he lack the attention to give out a good pass," Agon turned to look at the lockers.

He doesn't want to see her hurt. He might be a bad guy on the field he still cannot afford to see a woman cry. And he knew that she was about to do exactly that.

"I don't want to ask you on what happened to both of you but if this hurt you too why are you letting him get away?"

Agon's eyes were soft and sympathizing. He could not admit to anyone that Hiruma has been as close as a friend that he has.

"It's easier said than done," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's better this way."

That's what she had thought.

_**Ten years later...**_

**Christmas Day**

"Mom! We need to go now! Saya's waiting for us!" an eight-year-old boy with blue eyes and brunette hair shouted through their living room.

A pout was starting to form in his face.

"Why does she have to be late today?" he whispered.

Mamori smiled when she saw her son at the living room looking at their Christmas tree. He was wearing a baggy jeans and a plain white shirt with a reddish brown hoodie with a big devil bat at the back. He has his hands on his pockets. She was a little taken aback by the sight. He resembled his father so much. He has a weir fascination with guns and heavy artelliries and he seemed to have the talent and tactical abilities of his father as well. But he has this undeniable protective instinct and intelligent that his mother have.

Yuu Anezaki - Hiruma, was their son. He never asked for his dad though. And she was just grateful about it. His father never know he existed anyways. But deep inside her, she would love to see them together. Like a real family.

"Mom, stop looking at me like that," he shook his head in disbelief.

He knew that she was thinking of him again. The man who left without him knowing he fathered a child. A child equally, if not more, skilled like him. But he was not a Hiruma for nothing. He had met him and he knew his father well. Now the only thing he needs to do is to have his parents see each other again. And a plan was formulated in the prodigy's mind.

Mamori smiled at her son.

"What? I'm not looking at you!" she teased.

She laughed when she saw him blushed. Despite of him telling everyone that he was a man, he would always be her little boy.

Yuu smiled and walked towards his mother.

"Merry Christmas, Mom,' he greeted as he presented her a red box.

Surprise was written in her face. You never have given her anything before, not until now. The box looks expensive and Mamori doesn't know on what to say.

"Thank you, You. You shouldn't have bothered," she gave her a big hug.

"It's okay Mom. I love you. Be happy."

With that Yuu ran outside to go towards the Kobayakawa's residence for the annual Christmas party and Devil Bat's reunion. It was an anticipated will be there except him.

Mamori sighed in frustration. She doesn't need to be like this. She can never spoil her son's holiday. She slowly opened the box and shocked was registered on her face. Inside the box was a diamond encrusted devil bat. It was carrying an American football ball. It really looked expensive. But how in the hell Yuu afford to buy her the necklace?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

**What's Yuu's plan to bring his parents back together?Hmm...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Mamori walked towards the Kobayakawa's residence. She was still a few meters away from the house yet she can hear all the teasing and shouting.

"They never change, don't they," she thought.

Despite the fact that she wasn't feeling well, it made her smile. She was busy during the season. Orders of pastries and cream puffs are flooding. She was too busy to rest actualy. Yuu has been so thoughtful though. He was helping her out with some of her treats. Today was the only rest that she has but her body was too tired. She just doesn't want to spoil Yuu's holiday. He was waiting for this day since he was able to play with his uncles at the nearby stadium.

A cold wind blew and it made her shiver, she was burning with fever. She blew out some air to heat up her gloves-covered hands. Her vision was blurry now and didn't know exactly if she would last the whole day.

She was just too thankful after seeing the Kobayakawa's door. She softly knock on the door as the wave of nausea hit her. When she tried to knock again she lost her balance and everything seemed to turn. And before she lost conciousness she saw a devilish figure with green eyes who was staring at her.

Yoichi.

And that was her last thought before she succumb to the darkness.

Oh Shit!

Yoichi automatically stretched his arms to catch the unconcious Mamori. The moment her skin brushed his he knew she was sick.

"Mom!" Yuu ran towards his parents as worry flooded his young face.

The rest of the team went to see what happened and found Mamori in Yoichi's arms, bridal style.

Yoichi looked down at his son and smirked, he was the devil incarnate after all and he needs to put up a front, but Yuu saw past his father's defense. When it comes to his mom, his dad was a mental slob.

"It's okay, kid. I'll take care of her," the fear in the devil's eyes were unmistakeble.

Yuu nodded with a determined frown.

"Old man!" he snapped at Musashi. "Get my car and drive us to the hospital!"

Musashi silently followed and went to Yoichi's devil car and drove to the hospital.

"Fuck! Hit on it, old man! She's burning with fever," he yelled at Musashi.

"Relax, Yoichi! She'll be fine," though worried, Musashi remained calm.

"Shut up and drive!" Yoichi snapped at him again.

Musashi smirked as he observed Yoichi. He never changed, he was still the devil incarnate himself. But this Yoichi had grew up and matured. Unfortunately for him, his heart was tied to the beautiful lady in his arms. Musashi knew that everything will be better from this moment on. He was waiting to seee what the devil would do to tame a wild angel like Mamori.

Back at the Kobayakawa's residence, Yuu was sitting staring at the front door where his parents went out. He felt someone sat beside him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Yuu. Mamo-nee will be fine," Sena assured him.

Yuu nodded in understanding.

***


End file.
